hiddensidefandomcom-20200215-history
Hidden Side Wiki:Newsletter
Greetings! it is our superb Hidden Side Wiki staff presenting you the Hidden Side Wiki Newsletter! Here you will find out news about Hidden Side, new pages on the Wiki, and design changes. If you would like to get weekly newsletters, please click the follow button located on your toolbar. See here for archived newsletters from 2019. February 1 Hey everyone! It looks like the hiatus is now over as "Carnival of Doom" has been released on LEGO.com. Make sure to check out the first episode of Season 2. In addition, the third wave of sets have been leaked out and plan to be released in the summer. Here are the following sets to keep an eye out for. * 70433 J.B's Submarine * 70434 Supernatural Race Car * 70435 Abandoned Prison of Newbury * 70436 Ghost Firetruck 3000 * 70437 Castle of Mystery Finally, we would like to welcome back Gamerboi17 to the staff. He was with the Hidden Side Wiki in its opening stages before retiring in November. After two months off, he's now back. Not to mention, congrats to TheLoner for winning January's Editor of the Month. January 26 On January 26, 2020, an NBA legend unfortunately was lost. 5x NBA Champion Kobe Bryant died on Sunday morning when the helicopter he was riding on crashed in Calabasas, California. Immediate action was taken as people from all over the world came together. Whether that was on social media, creating a makeshift memorial, or NBA players purposely taking a 24-second shot clock violation, everyone is affected in the tragic loss of Bryant. Here at the Hidden Side Wiki, we will honor him by remodeling our theme with purple and gold - the colors of the Los Angeles Lakers and the team Bryant spent twenty years with. This will last until the end of January as we continue to mourn on his passing. January 11 Hello everyone. For those who have been following along, we are currently in a small hiatus as we likely transition into Season 2 (however this has not been confirmed). You may be wondering why LEGO hasn't released any episodes in the past couple of weeks and as a staff, we too are uncertain. On January 9, "Carnival of Doom" and "Flying Lessons" were released, but they were quickly restricted to people only living in Hong Kong. With so many questions and very few answers, please continue to be patient as we hope LEGO Hidden Side can get back on track. January 1 Welcome to the first newsletter of 2020! We have been through a lot since the formation of the wiki back on September 7, 2019 and from that point on, the wiki has progress very well. Just a couple of announcements as we kick off 2020. * December's Editor of the Month ended in a tie between Holomaster15 and Printer89. As a tiebreaker, we will have a poll which will last until January 3 at 23:59 PM (UTC). If you want a voice in this, please make sure to vote here. * If you believe your user page is kinda boring, this will definitely cheer it up. Courtesy of Holomaster15, we have Usertemplets which can be found here. * There has been a recent episode hiatus since "Skeleton in the Closet" was release. "Parents Just Don't Understand" was release on LEGO.com for those who have not viewed it, but we don't know what's going on. We will continue to gather more information as 2020 progresses. * The staff meeting is unofficially over. If you want to see what our goals for 2020 are, you can check out Printer89's blog post. Category:Site Administration